One Call
by zetachan
Summary: What happened when the last Angel was defeated? What happened with the main characters? Misato & Ritsuko? Rei & Asuka? Flying pots? No way! Shoujo-ai. Rated T for the safe side.


**A/N: **This is a reposted version, improved thank you to the suggestions of reviewers (Thank you guys!). Hopefully, it would be more intelligible. Now, please, be my guest and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Evangelion

**One call: Misato y****Ritsuko****.**

Ritsuko waited to the traffic lights turn green while remembering mentally the urgent call she had received barely five minutes ago. A seemingly anxious Shinji demanded her immediate presence (if it was possible) in her best friend's apartment (Misato), without giving further explanations, but if the sounds in the back were noteworthy, it appeared that someone was breaking all the furniture.

Ritsuko smiled to herself. Since the last Angel had been defeated and humanity had resurfaced with force, the three children had moved with the Major Katsuragi, who had obtained their custody, unbelievable as it was. Something told Ritsuko that the army thought that this woman in her early thirties was much better "parent" than any other adult, including Commander Ikari.

Gendo Ikari. The mere thought turned his stomach. What was she possibly thinking when she answered his calls and satisfied his wishes. Was it love? No, Ritsuko was sure that it was not love what persuaded her to do that. Was it sex, then? Maybe the need to be embraced by someone when the love of her life was in the arms of another man? Surely, Ritsuko sighed.

Now, once everything had happened, she saw things differently and calmly, with greater hope. Gendo stood trial and sentenced to life imprisonment in a psychiatric institution, the machine created by her mother was destroyed, and its plans with it. She was the only person capable of rebuilding it and she was not doing it. The Children were now living in the relative peace of Misato's apartment. The only stipulation placed on them was that they go to school and work as part-time flight instructors for the army. Major Katsuragi herself had maintained her rank and was now one of the best of the army's strategists in the area of international diplomacy. Ritsuko imagined the red bright uniform standing out over a multitude of dark blue. "Misato…" she sighed.

Crash! The Dr. stopped abruptly. One pot had landed on her car's front glass.

A curse with a strong German accent reminded her that she has arrived at her destination. With a quick pace, the doctor went to the apartment that she knew so well, where an upset Shinji answered the door.

"Shinji, how are you? I seemed to hear Asuka before. Why such urgency? Is not Misato at home?" Ritsuko asked without breath.

"Well, you see Dr.…"

Crash! The sound of broken glass came from the other side of the apartment. A very angry Asuka came from inside the house, followed by a slightly altered Rei (which was much to say, judging by the general apathy of the pilot).

"It's amazing!" The former ranted, "She's thrown my favorite plant! If she wants to move on to the furniture I sure don't mind, but I'm not going to pick it up afterwards! What the hell happened to her?!" The redhead paused, seeing that she had a guessed. "Good afternoon, Dr. Akagi." she greeted civilly, then continued her tantrum.

"Dr. Akagi" greeted the faint voice of Rei.

The aforementioned doctor turned to the only person who seemed to maintain calm at the time.

"Mayor Katsuragi," the stable pilot continued, "returned to work very angry, she got into her room and started breaking everything. We tried to speak to her, but we were received by flying vases over our heads (she showed bumps and bandages). We thought that you, being her best friend could help her."

"Friend, indeed ..." Ritsuko thought. What the children did not know was that after everything that happened, the Mayor and she had not talked again. Ritsuko embarrassed by what she had done and Misato probably too busy between her new job and Kaji to remember her "friend".

Ritsuko approached the door of the room and touched gently at the door.

"Misato? Misato, it is me, Ritsuko". Still no response. "Misato, I'm going into." With a slight sigh, she opened the door and entered. The kids heard something breaking against the wall, just where seconds before seemed to be the head of the blonde Dr.

"Do you think that she will be able to calm her?" Shinji asked. The other two shrugged their shoulders.

What Ritsuko found upon entering the room was a furious and frantic Misato. She received several objects in a row, the alarm clock, the little lamp bedside table, etc...

"Thank goodness, I still have good reflexes" thought the newcomer.

"Leave me in peace!" shouted Misato. "Go out!"

Ritsuko remained impassive (as impassive as one can be while avoiding objects). Suddenly, the Mayor collapsed.

"Why?" She groaned with a voice that freeze Ritsuko's heart. "Why?" She sobbed, kneeling on the floor.

Ritsuko ran to pick her friend up in her arms and begun to rocked the poor woman.

"Ssh, ssh."

"Why?" The brunette asked between hiccups, "Why has he left me?"

The Mayor said no names, but by her tone and sentiment, it was not difficult for the former scientific decipher that her friend was speaking about Kaji, their former schoolmate.

She slowly rocked the brunette, while whispering consolation words. Soon, Misato fell asleep. Ritsuko lay her down in the futon. When she had covered the now exhausted mayor, she was ready to go. One hand on her wrist prevented it, however.

"Please," the voice was very low. "Please do not go, stay with me."

Ritsuko nodded her head slightly and slowly, she lay beside Misato, who curled up in the arms of her best friend. "Thank you" she whispered near the Doctor's collarbone.

Ritsuko felt a chill how he walked back while stroking the hair of brown until she fell asleep. She knew that this simple gesture would calm this adventurous spirit, as well as many children, because Misato was like a little child at certain aspects.

"No wonder Asuka and the others get on with her" smiled the Dr. Then, Misato chose that moment to change her stance and sink some more in the comfortable pillow that gave her shelter that night. "Tonight will be a very long night," thought Ritsuko. noticing how certain parts of her anatomy melted with the others ones.

The next morning, Ritsuko woke up without noticing her left arm. Keeping her eyes closed, she cursed about fallen sleep on the couch again. By making an effort with his other arm to sit up she realized that a very comfortable weight prevented her from moving. Half opening her eyes, black hair filled her vision. "Misato" she thought. Gradually, the latest developments of the day before came to her mind. The latest casualties who entered the hospital social, Shinji's call, Misato outburst… "Misato" sighed caressing the hair of her secret beloved. Misato moved, waking up.

"Mm, Ritsuko?"

"Hai."

"What are you doing here?" Half angry, she sat up watching her friend's face.

"The children called me and I came up to the rescue." Ritsuko answered with a sly smile.

"And why they not turned to me, I am his guardian for God's sak...!" Suddenly she recalled the previous morning, when Kaji came into her office, breaking off their relationship, telling her that he was going to another city, that she shouldn't wait him as other times because he would return. Misato was astounded and saw through the windows of her office as Kaji greeted and spent his arm above the shoulder of another girl who was waiting him on a car. Together, they got lost in the horizon. That's when Misato exploded. She went home and began throwing and breaking everything she had or reminded her of that bastard. She also remembered the brief attempts of the children for calming her until Ritsuko arrival. Then, everything became dark. Misato broke down, crying with grief.

Ritsuko enveloped her in a soft hug, as she did the previous night while the young woman searched relief in her arms. When she finished, the good Dr. led her to the bathroom and prepared her a tub of hot water.

While the young woman was relaxing, Ritsuko went to the living room to find a very tender scene. The children had fallen asleep in the lounge awaiting the news. Sitting on the sofa, Asuka was hugging Rei in a protective way, who was virtually made a tangle on the lap of the temperamental redhead. Shinji was seated on a chair and it seemed he has fallen asleep on duty.

As quietly as she could, Ritsuko walked between the young people and prepared breakfast. When it was ready, she woke them up, updated on the events and how they should proceed. Basically, they should continue with the daily routine, except for trying to brighten a little Misato and Ritsuko sleeping on the couch to take care of the kids.

Days passed smoothly. Misato went to work, maintaining composure and enduring the break up better than the first day implied. In the evening, the five played a board game until late at night, while relating how they had spent the day. After the children retreated to bed, both adults stayed in the living room, chatting about everything and nothing, with a cup of tea in their hands.

They had replaced beer by tea, sing that they were growing up, noted Misato, which produced a laugh from the now sole occupant of the sofa, Ritsuko. The Mayor curled up on the lap of the doctor, and continued speaking softly in this position, the face of Misato hidden in the neck and arm Ritsuko it over the shoulder of the dark.

Most of the nights they fell asleep at the sofa, one above the other. Others Misato insisted that Ritsuko should sleep in a bed as it was said. When the doctor opened her mouth to protest, Misato convinced her with this argument: "As a good doctor you are, you should know better than anyone that is not good for your health sleep on the couch for so long, argued with a smile while guiding a surprised Ritsuko to the bedroom.

This way, a sweet routine settled in the now crowded apartment of Major Katsuragi, for delight of all its inhabitants and amazement of their neighbors.

One day, while Ritsuko finished a report that she had to submit the next day, she observed the rush that reigned in the living room. They had removed everything and entertained themselves now by playing Twister. Ritsuko sighed quietly, picked up things and entered in Misato's room. Then, she began to pack.

Misato and children no longer need me. Misato has already recovered and the children with her. It is better to leave now, before it is too late and grew fond of the life might have been if Misato, if Misato…

A larger than usual uproar interrupted this train of thoughts. Loud and clear, she heard the sounds of several bodies to collide with each other, followed by several curses in German and laughter and denials by Misato. Yes, definitely she should leave before it was too late. Carefully, she folded up a sweater and introduced it in the suitcase.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked from the door.

"Ah, you there, Misato. I was picking up things. Tomorrow I'll go back to my apartment."

"Why?" The voice sounded wounded.

"Misato, we both knew that this was a mere temporary solution," said the Dr. efficiently to avoid mentioning Kaji and the feelings that the close presence of Misato were stirring up.

Misato looked her in a very curious way and spoke: "Then let's do it definitive."

"What do you mean?"

"Stay "continued Misato approaching slowly to the doctor. "Stay with me, with us" she stopped in front of Ritsuko. "We need you," she said, her eyes piercing Ritsuko to the soul; "_I_ need you," admitted in a whisper before giving a slight kiss on the lips.

At first, Ritsuko did not know how to react. When her brain registered what was happening, her arms encircled the waist of the woman who filled her thoughts since the days of the University and returned the kiss with infinite tenderness not without some avidity. They separated, their fronts touching.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

The tender moment was interrupted when Asuka shouted with all their might her sure knowledge.

The adults looked at the door to find a jubilant Asuka shouting "I knew it!", a flushed Shinji and a perplexed Rei.

"And Misato dared to deny it while playing Twister! Yes! Nothing escapes the super "detective Langley" said the redhead while spinning around a victory dance around the living room.

Ritsuko turned towards Misato

"So this was the racket that was going on just before you entered" it was a statement, more than a question.

Misato, now very comfortable with the face resting on the doctor's shoulder, nodded blushing.

"It was the only way that the Pilot Langley won the game" noted the impassive Rei.

Everybody jaw dropped and a burst of laughing could be heard in the apartment. Well, everyone except the German redhead, who was proclaiming the innocence of her tactics to the four winds while chasing a laughing Rei for revealing her methods.

**The End**

**---**

This is my first fanfic, so any criticism is welcome (Good, bad, grammar mistakes...) There is always room for improvement! Thank you! :)


End file.
